The following relates generally to data management, and more specifically to methods and systems for automatically organizing content captured from media devices into sets and folders.
Media devices are widely deployed for capturing content, such as pictures and video. For example, a media device may include a mobile device such as a camera, a video recorder, a video camera, a personal digital assistant, a gaming device, etc. In a typical case, when a user takes a high volume of pictures or video clips, in order for the corresponding files to be organized in a sensible fashion, the user manually creates and names a folder, and moves the picture/video files into the folder. Further, a user often wants to provide additional information regarding a particular folder or picture/video file, and as such the user manually creates labels for the folders or files. As the number of content files increase, the amount of time and effort required for organizing the content files in a meaningful way also increases. Thus, a problem exists in the related arts for improving efficiency in organizing and managing content files and other generated media into meaningful groupings.